Update 4: Udyr
Previous Update: The Freljord Resolution Udyr by CupcakeTrap Karma held the parchment slip in her hand. I WILL SHALL COME TO CALL ON MAJESTY SOON GRATEFULLY The Ionian script was stiff, rough, but obviously written with respectful effort. The grammar and vocabulary were each somewhat off the mark, which was unsurprising given that Udyr had reached for the highest registers of state etiquette. She doubted he’d had much opportunity to practice using such specialized language at the monastery. She laughed a little seeing herself referred to with the word invented to speak of Demacian royalty. She was in her simple Champion chambers, where she preferred to dwell during a special adjudication such as Mirrorwater, when all her energies had to be focused on fighting for Ionia on the Fields of Justice. She frowned to herself. Ionia needed Udyr’s help. And there was an argument — just an argument — that he had to remain with Ionia. However much he respected her, she knew she would not get him to stay by issuing an order. BOOM. BOOM. Karma rang a hanging bell, as though to purify and calm the room after the percussive disruption of a fist smashing on the door. She turned her palms upward and felt a familiar ethereal connection. She laced her fingers through the invisible strands of energy and tugged just-so. The door opened and the ties dissolved. Udyr bowed and entered. A push of Karma’s hand shut the door behind him. Udyr approached and kneeled in front of Karma’s low table. He locked eyes with an icy directness quite distinctively Freljordian. “The Freljord calls, and I am its sworn protector.” Karma did not answer immediately. She let the silent conversation between their eyes play out first. “Ionia stands with the Freljord,” she answered. Udyr nodded. “Yes.” He added nothing. Karma did not smile. “In normal times, such a question would never arise. Last week, I saw Darius and Prince Jarvan fighting side by side on behalf of Bandle City merchants seeking to increase muffin taxes by fifteen percent vis-à-vis Piltover.” “This is not about muffins.” Karma shook her head. “It is not. But,” and now she played a dangerous card, “it goes to show that allegiances in the League shift and change from day to day, and season to season.” “This is a special adjudication of great importance.” Karma inclined her head. “And in the last one, you fought for Ionia.” “I fought against Noxus.” “And Ionia still stands against Noxus.” “It does.” Karma held the silence a few moments. “You may re-declare allegiance if you wish, with the entry of the Freljord into this dispute. The laws are quite clear on that. And you will always be welcome in Ionia.” Udyr answered with a low, respectful nod. Karma slid the parchment she had been reading to the side of the table. “I believe I have given you something to think about. If you are to make your decision, you should speak with the Summoners of all the nations and hear the Council’s voice.” “I will go before them.” Summoners: Udyr will now hear your arguments. I’m not going to just tell you what the Summoners said to Udyr. I’m asking you, the Summoners, what you’re going to tell Udyr. The following is the conclusion to this interactive lore event, based upon the responses of Factions Summoners. Having heard the arguments of the Council’s Summoners, Udyr announced his decision. “I stand by Ionia.” The Council’s adjudicator nodded to the scribe, who took this down. She turned to the gallery. “Udyr will continue to represent Ionia for the remainder of the Mirrorwater dispute.” Next Update: The True Noxus Category:Mirrorwater